


not only silence

by evijuls



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Наверное, это и есть та грань, после которой безумие становится нормой.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Alex Shepherd
Kudos: 7





	not only silence

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном, АУ к Homecoming: Алекс приходит в себя в госпитале, и история идет совершенно по-другому.

Когда мир начинает распадаться на частицы в первый раз, Алексу кажется, что он сошел с ума. Кто в здравом уме может допустить факт существования каких-то параллельных реальностей? К тому же то, что он в больнице, только добавляет происходящему нереальности.   
Может быть, он сошел с ума и сейчас сидит в своей палате в смирительной рубашке, раскачиваясь в такт своим галлюцинациям? Поверить в это куда проще, чем в то, что стены покрывает что-то напоминающее кровь и внутренности, а какая-то фигура без лица пытается пырнуть его ножом.   
Он расправляется с существом рефлекторно - несколько лет в горячих точках научили его сначала бить, а потом думать. Причем, если бить, то добивать окончательно, поэтому он вынимает нож из пальцев существа и на всякий случай отрезает тому голову. И ждет несколько секунд - если бы оно начало шевелиться, он бы отрезал ему руки или ноги.  
Здесь, в залитом кровью мужском туалете госпиталя, по крайней мере не ощущается резкой опасности, и Алекс прислоняется плечом к стене напротив зеркала - так он просматривает все помещение, если, конечно, эта реальность подчинена более-менее привычным законам логики.   
Что последнее он помнит? Алекс хмурится, пытаясь воскресить в памяти все события, которые привели его сюда. Он попал в больницу. Да, вроде бы так. Они отправились спасать ребенка из заброшенного городка неподалеку от границы, их отряд был рядом, кажется, они возвращались домой с очередного военного переворота... Да, точно. В городе резко пахло гарью и жженой резиной, а потом... Потом, кажется, был взрыв. Алекс бросает взгляд в зеркало - судя по тому, что у его отражения обожжена левая щека, плечо и пальцы, его воспоминания пока правдивы.   
Их забрали в больницу, в соседний город, и это последнее, что он помнит.   
Или нет?  
Нет, было что-то еще, что-то напоминающее звук сирен. Это было до или после того, как он попал в госпиталь и его накачали обезболивающими? Этого он уже не может сказать наверняка.   
Из коридора доносится шаркающий звук, и Алекс удобнее перехватывает нож. Ладно, время для воспоминаний закончилось, если это галлюцинация, то она пройдет сама, а если это какая-то неизведанная хрень, то будет лучше постараться сделать так, чтобы его здесь не убили, пока он будет в глубинах мыслей.   
Он осторожно тыкает себя в ожог кончиком ножа и тело пронизывает острая боль. Кажется, во сне и галлюцинациях человек не может испытывать боль?   
Дверь вздрагивает под чьим-то ударом, и Алекс занимает позицию сбоку, дожидаясь, пока дерево поддастся окончательно и разлетится на мелкие щепки под натиском существа с той стороны.   
Он выжидает еще пару секунд и делает резкий выпад, располасывая чужую руку почти до кости и тут же пригибается, потому что над его головой просвистывает огромное лезвие, оставляя трещину на зеркале на противоположной стене.   
\- Твою же...  
Алекс успевает разглядеть только стекающую по руке существа кровь и какую-то странную металлическую пирамиду, напяленную на его голову, а потом он оказывается вздернут на ноги резким болезненным движением. Хватка на его горле становится сильнее, и Алекс замирает, не тратя кислород и отсчитывая секунды до того, как зрение начнет меркнуть - это будет значить, что он сейчас отключится, и можно предпринять одну попытку вырваться.   
Перед его лицом темный, покрытый кровью металл, и Алексу неожиданно кажется, что он чувствует чужой взгляд из-под этого... шлема? Что, конечно же, невозможно, потому что в металле нет ни одной прорези, так что то, что под ним, либо имеет рентгеновское зрение, либо не имеет глаз. Существо держит его легко, словно он ничего не весит, и Алекс пытается оценить ситуацию и запомнить детали: открытый торс, месиво шрамов, фартук из сшитых кожаных лоскутов... Зрение темнеет слишком быстро, и Алекс делает резкий выпад вперед, надеясь, что его шейные позвонки выдержат, вдавливая нож в тело существа по рукоятку, проворачивая, и наваливаясь всем телом, когда пальцы на его горле слегка разжимаются.   
От прилива кислорода голова кружится так, что реальность совершенно размывается, и существу хватает этого момента чтобы прижать Алекса к стене, удерживая его одной рукой - той, по которой стекает кровь от длинной ножевой раны. Обычный человек истек бы кровью еще несколько минут назад.   
\- Если бы ты хотел меня убить, я бы уже был мертв.  
Алекс хрипит, выталкивая из себя слова - кажется, трахея повреждена больше, чем он думал. Повезло, что он вообще говорить может.  
Существо замирает, словно понимая его речь, и чуть наклоняет скрытую пирамидой голову. Алекс распахивает глаза - не то, чтобы он всерьез надеялся, что его слова возымеют какой-то эффект, скорее просто хотел проверить, резумный ли этот монстр или нет. Похоже, он получил свой ответ.  
\- Это реально или у меня глюки?  
На этот вопрос он не ожидает ответа: вряд ли монстр его знает. Если он - плод его подсознания, то он скажет то, что Алекс хочет услышать, а если это другая реальность, то он может вообще не понимать, что именно Алекс говорит. Может, его просто забавляют эти хриплые звуки.  
Существо медлит какое-то время, все еще удерживая Алекса с такой же легкостью, с которой люди обычно удерживают котенка, а потом издает низкий, полурычащий звук, от которого у Алекса волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
\- Ого.   
Существо рычит еще раз, словно раздраженно, и Алексу приходит мысль, что оно пытается ответить на вопрос, просто почему-то не может. Может быть из-за шлема? Он протягивает руку к краю пирамиды, и металл отказывается ледяным на ощупь, а потом существо отрывает его от стены и прикладывает к ней еще раз, так, что дыхание выбивает из легких, а перед глазами все меркнет.  
“Ладно, может быть оно все-таки хотело меня убить”, - Алекс успевает зацепиться за эту мысль, прежде чем реальность заволакивает чернотой.  
***  
Он приходит в себя в больничной палате и несколько раз моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение: все вокруг кажется слишком белым и ярким. Кажется, он попал сюда после взрыва в Сайлент Хилле… Да,точно. А потом этот сон.  
\- Пиздец.  
Он бормочет и тут же замирает - голос звучит слишком хрипло, как во сне. Он тянется рукой к горлу и морщится - болит. Черт. Чертчерт. Для того, чтобы сесть на койке, приходится приложить много усилий, но у него все-таки получается, а вот дойти до висящего на стене зеркала - только с третьей попытки. Перед глазами все плывет, а у его отражения обожженная кожа и темно-красные, уже чуть синеющие следы на шее, которые явно не могут быть последствиями взрыва.   
Дверь открывается, и Алекс оборачивается чуть быстрее, чем нужно, опираясь о стену и борясь с тошнотой и сердцебиением. Вошедшая медсестра выглядит обеспокоенной, и тут же укладывает его обратно в постель, ворча что-то о том, что с военными всегда так, им лишь бы поскорее сбежать. Алекс ловит ее за руку и выдавливает:  
\- Где я?   
Она смотрит на него несколько секунд и вздыхает.  
\- В больнице. Повезло, что вас вообще довезли, взрыв был очень сильный. У вас два часа назад была остановка сердца, так что я бы не рекомендовала вам вставать.  
Алекс непроизвольно дотрагивается до грудной клетки - ага, понятно, почему так болит. Интересно, может быть все то, что он видел - это была предсмертная агония мозга? Тогда откуда следы?  
\- Это был именно взрыв, да? Мы не столкнулись там ни с каким сопротивлением?  
Медсестра смотрит на него недоуменно и качает головой.  
\- В Сайлент Хилле уже очень давно никто не живет, так что там особо некому оказывать сопротивление.  
Алекс кивает и тут же снова ловит ее запястье, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд.  
\- Подождите, нас было трое, где остальные? Эрик и Джеймс?  
Пульс снова отдается в голове, болезненно и сильно, мешая сфокусировать взгляд, и Алексу приходится проморгаться.  
\- Мне жаль.  
Девушка смотрит на него сочувственно, и Алекс жмурится, чувствуя как к горлу подкатывает комок. Вот черт. Угораздило же вернуться с войны, чтобы вот так глупо погибнуть. Чертов Сайлент Хилл.  
\- А ребенок? Мы его нашли?  
Она качает головой и поправляет Алексу подушку, прежде чем отойти, чтобы поменять лекарство в капельнице.  
\- Поиски пока приостановлены, там часть дороги обрушилась. Да еще и туманы эти, каждый год одно и то же. Решено возобновить завтра к утру, если обстановка позволит. А вы пока отдыхайте, вам нельзя нервничать  
Она выходит, прикрывая за собой дверь, и Алекс тут же садится на постели, вынимая из руки катетеры. К черту. Не нервничать, как же. Валяться здесь он тоже не собирается. Как минимум ему надо найти ребенка, раз уж они изначально с этой целью туда отправились, а как максимум - узнать, что за чертовщина происходит, и что за странно-реальная галлюцинация у него была. Он проводит пальцами по синякам на горле и сглатывает - глотать, кстати, тоже больно.   
Отговорка “мы не ищем, потому что туман” кажется ему несколько бредовой - там, черт возьми, ребенок один шляется по заброшенному городу, под которым бушует пожар, и где происходит всякая… чертовщина. Это явно не очень нормально. Объяснения только два: либо медсестра что-то недоговаривает, либо “чертовщина” - это еще мягко сказано.  
Алекс встает, снова перебарывая приступ головокружения, и с облегчением находит в шкафу комплект чистой одежды. Судя по размеру, она не очень для него, но сейчас не до выбора. Вот когда это все закончится, и он наконец-то вернется домой, можно будет сходить в магазин, впервые за последние пару лет, и купить нормальную одежду.  
***  
Он выскальзывает из больницы никем не замеченный, стаскивая с ресепшена карту и бутылку воды, а из операционной пару скальпелей и пару шприцев с сильным обезболивающим - почему-то ему кажется, что действие того, что ему вкололи, скоро выветрится.   
На улице клубится туман, не слишком густой, но сгущающийся по мере его приближения к соседнему городу и, когда он минует табличку “Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл”, сгущается настолько, что идти приходится практически наобум.  
\- Мда уж, добро пожаловать.  
Его голос звучит хрипло и приглушенно, а туман словно набивается в рот, оставляя привкус пепла и прохлады.  
Он проходит мимо участка обвалившейся дороги и оборачивается назад - где-то вдали мигают сирены полицейских машин, но из-за тумана кажется, будто они в другом мире.   
Алекс сжимает скальпель и уходит с дороги, двигаясь вдоль домов, так, как он бы делал, окажись он в горячей точке, где нужно пройти незамеченным. Хотя, конечно, если верить персоналу больницы, прятаться здесь не от кого. Только вот следы на шее упорно доказывают, что есть от кого, и что этих “кого-то” здесь больше, чем можно вообразить.  
***  
Он пробирается до места взрыва, двигаясь практически на автомате - тело помнит, где все это произошло, и огромная воронка в земле, уходящая вниз, подсказывает, что он пришел по адресу. Правда если он надеялся, что это место даст какие-то ответы - нет. Алекс несколько минут стоит, оглядывая местность - дома, дорога, воронка, резкий запах гари. И все. Никаких подсказок, никаких ответов.   
Он трет глаза и чувствует первую вспышку боли - похоже, анальгетики начинают отпускать быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Боль приглушенная, пока не настолько сильная, чтобы использовать первый шприц - в конце концов, кто знает, насколько он здесь. Ему нужно найти этого ребенка, хотя бы для того, чтобы все это не было зря.   
Звук сирен раздается словно отовсюду, и Алекс привычным движением перекатывается под стену одного из зданий, уходя с открытой местности и прячась под навесом. Звук резкий, тревожный, и так сильно напоминающий оповещение о бомбардировке, что это почти дежа вю. Вот только вряд ли кто-то будет сбрасывать бомбы на пустой город, так что здесь это оповещение явно значит что-то другое. Да и для кого оно, если город действительно пуст?  
Реальность начинает меняться неуловимо, так же как в его сне, и Алекс чувствует как стена позади него покрывается чем-то склизским и влажным.   
\- Так, ладно.  
Он бормочет сам себе, скорее чтобы просто услышать звук своего голоса - дурацкая привычка, но ведь успокаивает же. Если есть сирены, значит, они предупреждают об этой перемене, значит, она не постоянная. То есть надо просто дождаться, пока этот… морок или что это пройдет, и просто продолжать свой путь. Просто переждать.  
Мысль хороша, но Алекс отметает ее - он-то может справиться с монстрами и тварями, а вот потерявшийся здесь ребенок - вряд ли. Будет чудом, если он все еще жив, и любая секунда на счету, особенно, когда мир в таком состоянии.  
Алекс поудобнее сжимает скальпель, оглядываясь в поисках более увесистого оружия, и решает, что для начала и скальпель подойдет. Конечно, чтобы им воспользоваться, этих тварей придется подпустить близко к себе, но он всегда был неплох в ближнем бою.  
Из того, что он помнит, городок не настолько большой, и чтобы обыскать здесь каждый дом потребуется не больше пары дней, что вполне приемлемо. Можно начать, например, вот с этой школы.  
Он перебегает дорогу, замирая у больших деревянных дверей, когда видит существо, состоящее из одних ног, которое быстро движется ему навстречу. Ладно, наверное, это не самое страшное из того, что он видел в своей жизни. Правда как это убивать…  
Но ему не приходится озадачиться этим вопросом, потому что сквозь ноги проходит огромное лезвие, насаживая их на металл, и Алекс слишком хорошо это лезвие узнает.  
\- О, нет, не сейчас, приятель.  
Если в его сне он отделался всего лишь синяками на теле и едва не сломанной трахеей, то в реальности все может оказаться хуже. Алекс не из тех людей, которые не умеют здраво оценивать противника. И что-то ему подсказывает, что против этого существа с пирамидой на голове у него шансов немного.  
Он решает не дожидаться окончания страданий… ээ ног, и захлопывает за собой двери школы, оказываясь в темном и плохо пахнущем помещении. Со стороны улицы доносится звук металла скрежещущего об асфальт, резкий и режущий по ушам, и Алекс подпирает дверь первой попавшейся тумбочкой, прежде чем двинуться вперед по коридору, осторожно заглядывая во все кабинеты.   
Он заканчивает со вторым этажом и тяжело приваливается к стене, чувствуя как боль пульсирует во всем теле, затуманивая мысли. Похоже пришло время первого укола. Пальцы подрагивают, и он немного неловко втыкает иглу в бедро, выдыхая, когда лекарство почти моментально поступает в кровь, облегчая мучительные спазмы. Если так пойдет и дальше, то двух дней у него нет.   
Алекс встает, чуть пошатываясь, и едва успевает пригнуться, когда над его головой просвистывает чья-то клешня. Монстр оказывается мерзко пахнущим и мертвенно бледным существом без лица и рук, со странными клешнями, и Алексу удается вспороть его скальпелем только после нескольких неудачных выпадов и длинного пореза на плече. Монстр еще некоторое время дергается, пока Алекс проворачивает скальпель несколько раз, добираясь до его внутренностей и выдирая их наружу - и только тогда затихает. Кровь пропитывает футболку, и Алекс чувствует приступ головокружения и тошноты - еще одна такая кровопотеря, и он уже может не встать на ноги. Хорошо хоть порез не болит, спасибо анальгетику. Он стягивает футболку и скашивает взгляд на плечо - края раны оказываются рваными и воспаленными, но судя по тому, что рукой шевелить он может, кость не задета.   
Футболку приходится использовать как повязку, которую Алекс затягивает с помощью другой руки и зубов, и ему первый раз кажется, что он зря сюда пришел.  
\- Так, отставить.   
Он произносит негромко - лучше не привлекать внимание монстров излишним шумом, по крайней мере пока. Интересно, когда это закончится? В смысле, когда реальность вернется в норму?  
Дверь распахивается с такой силой, что стеклянная вставка в ней разлетается на осколки, и Алекс медленно сползает по стене, сжимая скользкими от крови пальцами рукоятку скальпеля и чувствуя, как в первый раз к горлу подкатывает страх.   
На встречу с этим пирамидоголовым существом он сейчас не рассчитывал. Сейчас он вряд ли даже встать сможет. Впрочем, может если сидеть тихо и не двигаться, существо не поймет, что он живой?  
Из-под пирамиды доносится глухое урчание, и Алекс обреченно вздыхает. Ну да, как же, не поймет. Оно, кажется, умнее, чем большая часть новобранцев.  
Алекс выжидает, пока существо склонится над ним, и делает резкий выпад скальпелем, но чужая рука перехватывает его запястье, сжимая с такой силой, что пальцы разжимаются непроизвольно. Монстр как будто бы удовлетворенно кивает, а потом поднимает Алекса в воздух, перекидывая через плечо с впечатляющей легкостью. Алекс успевает заметить шрам в том месте, куда он в прошлый раз воткнул нож.   
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?  
Он не пытается сопротивляться, экономя силы - сейчас существо не делает ему ничего плохого, так что можно и повисеть безвольно на его плече, заодно подумать, есть ли у него слабые стороны. Взгляд Алекса скользит вниз, и останавливается на обнаженных, не прикрытых фартуком ягодицах монстра. Его разбирает смех - слабое место он искал, вот, пожалуйста.  
Он закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, и чувствует, как мышцы существа напрягаются.  
Они выходят на улицу, и Алекс решает, что сейчас самое время, чтобы предпринять попытку освободиться, но существо само сбрасывает его на землю возле какого-то дома.   
\- Странное место для убийства.  
Алекс бормочет, поднимая на монстра взгляд, и ему кажется, что тот смотрит на него… неодобрительно? Закатывая глаза? Ну, если они у него есть под этой пирамидой.  
Существо взмахивает ножом, и Алекс невольно прослеживает движение испачканного кровью металла, кончик которого упирается в надпись на стене дома. Алекс несколько раз моргает, прежде чем до него доходит смысл написанного. А вот смысл происходящего совершенно теряется.  
\- Аптека. Аптека.   
Он произносит это вслух и все-таки недоуменно смеется, глядя на застывшего напротив него монстра. Как это понимать?  
\- Ты что, помогаешь мне? Ты типа добрый?  
Монстр издает еще один рык, и словно качает головой, и Алекс с трудом встает на ноги, опираясь о стену. А что, если… Он протягивает руки к пирамиде, морщась от резкой боли в раненой руке, и тянет металл наверх, пытаясь снять его. Сначала ему кажется, что ничего не получится, а потом пирамида поддается, сдвигается вверх, открывая бледное лицо под ней, с частями цепи, продетыми сквозь губы.   
\- Твою мать, неудивительно, что ты говорить не можешь. Стой смирно.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, в поисках чего-то, чем можно осторожно перекусить звенья цепи, чтобы еще сильнее не травмировать кожу, и тут же понимает, что что-то не так. Металл под его руками начинает исчезать, распадаясь на пепел, как и фигура перед ним, как и вся реальность.  
\- Подожди! Стой! Твою же…  
В его пальцах остается только пепел, а вокруг снова сгущается туман, возвращая его в “безопасную” реальность. Алекс громко матерится, толкая плечом дверь аптеки, и захлопывает ее за собой, чувствуя смесь облегчения, разочарования и злости. И самую малость - огорчения, заинтересованности и желания помочь.  
***  
В аптеке пахнет лекарствами, и это успокаивает - запах знакомый и привычный. Алекс часто попадал в санитарную часть, чтобы этот запах ассоциировался с отдыхом. Немного с болью, но все-таки возможность полежать пару дней на чистой больничной койке обычно стоит небольшой боли. Он не из тех людей, которые предпочитают заращивать открытые переломы на поле боя, как это может показаться со стороны.   
Реальность все еще размытая, но это, скорее всего, из-за кровопотери, а не из-за потустроннего мира, сквозящего из всех щелей. На какое-то время он в безопасности. Хотя сейчас он предпочел бы остаться там, в реальности, где по стенам стекают чьи-то внутренности, просто потому что ему на самом деле хочется разобраться.  
Это существо оказалось куда более неоднозначным, чем он полагал вначале, и чем остальные монстры, населяющие ту реальность. Почему он не пытался его убить, хотя мог бы и не один раз? Почему вместо этого он… пытался помочь?  
Алекс задумчиво перебирает лекарства, доставая из шкафчика обезболивающие таблетки, бинты и антибиотики, и снова прокручивает в голове произошедшее.   
\- Что мы имеем?  
Он рассуждает вслух - звук собственного, пусть и очень хриплого голоса, успокаивает и помогает сосредоточиться. Впрочем, не особо - спустя пять минут размышлений горло начинает саднить так, словно кто-то насиловал его шампуром, и Алекс выпивает полбутылки воды, морщась.   
Вот же гад, этот пирамидоголовый монстр. Нет бы по-человечески сказать, что происходит, так вначале еще и придушить пытался!  
Рассиживаться времени нет, даже несмотря на то, что он пополнил запас таблеток и теперь ему, скорее всего, не грозит смерть от болевого шока, у ребенка наверняка все не очень радужно в этом городке. Если он все еще жив. Алекс решает обдумать все происходящее по дороге и выскальзывает на улицу, передвигаясь так, как он бы делал где-нибудь в Кабуле. Он бросает взгляд на часы - надо бы засечь время до сирены, чтобы было проще ориентироваться, с какой частотой они включаются. Правда секундная стрелка не двигается, и Алекс несколько раз трясет рукой - безрезультатно. Вот черт. А из-за тумана даже по солнцу не определишь.  
Следующее здание, которое попадается ему на пути - библиотека. Огромное, потемневшее от копоти, с покосившейся вывеской. Ему не очень хочется идти внутрь, но с другой стороны, там может быть ребенок. Или информация об этом месте. Он исследует читательский зал и две подсобки, и в итоге забирает огромный ворох газет, устраиваясь в углу одной из комнат, так, чтобы просматривать все помещение.   
\- Так, это не то. Это тоже не то.  
Информации немного, даже меньше, чем он думал, но какие-то крупицы все же складываются в историю. Пожар начался не просто так, речь идет о каких-то ритуалах и сожжении ведьм, каких-то призывах Дьявола или чего-то такого.  
\- Долбанные сатанисты.  
Алекс бормочет себе под нос, перелистывая очередную страницу, и разглядывает черно-белую фотографию из больницы Сайлент Хилла. Медсестры очень похожи на ту, на которую он наткнулся во время своего сна. А вот кто же этот странный… мужчина? Ну вроде фигура у него мужская, да и лицо под пирамидой тоже. Был ли он в этом городе до или появился после всех этих обрядов?   
Алекс фыркает и трет глаза, тут же брезгливо убирая от лица руку - надо бы помыться, конечно, а то запекшаяся кровь не самое приятное ощущение. И все же… Кто же он? Алексу приходится признать, что существо с пирамидой вызывает у него куда больший интерес, чем все остальное, возможно потому, что оно единственное взаимодействует с ним, а возможно, потому что несмотря на кровавые разводы, шрамы и уродливый шлем, оно выглядит как эротическая фантазия. Хотя, впрочем, отчасти благодаря шрамам оно так и выглядит - Алекс не то, чтобы скрывает свои предпочтения.  
\- Интересно, у меня уже шизофрения или еще нет?  
Алекс снова говорит сам с собой, а потом замирает, напрягаясь, когда слышит шорох из дальнего угла комнаты. Но… погодите-ка, сейчас же еще безопасный мир? Впрочем, выползающему из темноты монстру этого не объяснишь, и Алекс едва успевает сползти на пол, когда кресло разрывается на две части длинными щупальцами, вырвавшимися из искореженного тела.  
\- Твою же…  
Первый скальпель, который он бросает в монстра, застревает в одном из щупалец, не причиняя тому особого вреда, только делая существо агрессивнее.   
Алекс перекатывается в сторону, пытаясь обойти существо сзади - если такое понятие к нему вообще применимо, и тут же сжимает зубы от боли, когда одно щупальце вгрызается в рану на его плече, разрывая едва начавшую срастаться кожу. Боль придает сил, и Алекс отрезает щупальце вторым - и последним - скальпелем, оставляя склизкую часть этого эээ отростка болтаться из своего плеча.   
Монстр не выглядит раненым или хоть сколько-то замедленным, чего не скажешь о самом Алексе - боль расползается на всю руку, резкая и тошнотворная, и ему приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы прояснить зрение.  
Тварь делает очередной бросок, и Алекс пригибается, а потом изо всех сил толкает наполненный книгами шкаф.   
\- Ну давай же!  
Шкаф пошатывается и со второй попытки валится на монстра, обездвиживая его, и давая Алексу возможность подойти ближе, и разрезать его на части. Когда он заканчивает, на месте монстра остается только кровавое месиво, зато все щупальца перестают шевелиться. Алекс пошатывается, и все-таки валится в лужу начинающей дурно пахнуть крови. Мелькает мысль, что надо оторвать от себя оставшееся в ране щупальце, и что где-то в углу осталась его сумка с лекарствами, и что потерять сейчас сознание - самое худшее, что может произойти.  
Ему все-таки удается доползти до сумки, и даже достать шприц, но пальцы совсем не слушаются, а сознание заволакивает чернота, через которую приглушенно пробиваются звуки сирен.  
***  
Алекс приходит в себя резко, судорожно вдыхая воздух, но не спешит двигаться. Привычка, оставшаяся с войны - прежде, чем двигаться нужно оценить обстановку, возможно , будет выгоднее прикинуться мертвым.  
Он обводит взглядом помещение - судя по тому, что все утопает в крови и других субстанциях, сирены ему не почудились и реальность действительно снова сменилась. А судя по тому, что он лежит на какой-то твердой поверхности, и у него ничего не болит - он уже не в библиотеке.  
Алекс решает, что все-таки пошевелиться можно, и осторожно садится, борясь с головокружением и тошнотой. Его рука снова перебинтована, и он не истекает кровью, что уже не может не радовать.   
А напротив стоит то самое существо. Пирамидоголовый, значит?  
\- Привет. Наверное, это тебе стоит сказать спасибо, что я еще жив?  
Алекс разглядывает его, выдавливая из себя улыбку - а что, он правда благодарен. Это странно - то, что это существо единственное, кто не пытается его убить, но кто он такой, чтобы этому не радоваться?  
Существо подходит ближе, и судя по его движениям, оно явно недовольно. Или злится?   
Алекс непроизвольно протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до уже почти полностью затянувшегося шрама на животе монстра.  
\- Извини, я тебя тогда пырнул. Но ты тоже меня убить пытался вообще-то.  
Существо стоит, не двигаясь, и Алекс чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы на его животе под прикосновениями. А еще - как неожиданно сильно это отзывается возбуждением в паху.   
\- Ты точно мне то, что надо вколол?  
Его голос звучит хрипло, но на этот раз совсем по другой причине, и Алекс совсем не удивляется, когда пирамидоголовый толкает его обратно на стол, а потом тянет к себе за лодыжку, разводя его колени и устраиваясь между ними.  
Это могло бы пугать до ужаса, если бы Алекс позволил себе всерьез задуматься о происходящем.   
Но вместо этого он только приподнимает бедра, когда пирамидоголовый стягивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем - судя по треску, ткань рвется в нескольких местах и повисает на одной из его лодыжек.  
\- Эй, мне же не в чем…  
Он затыкается, давясь воздухом, потому что существо не тратит времени на подготовку, вталкиваясь в него сразу, на всю длину, с влажным шлепком, когда его пах прижимается к ягодицам Алекса. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, а боль настолько резкая, что в голове все туманится - мелькает мысль, что это он уже на обезболивающих. Алекс вцепляется пальцами в столешницу, пытаясь перевести дыхание, но существо не дает ему такой возможности, продолжая двигаться, словно мышцы Алекса не сжимаются вокруг него так туго и сильно, что это должно быть как минимум неприятно.   
Из-под пирамиды доносится приглушенный стон, и Алекс распахивает глаза, не сразу осознавая, что все это время он жмурился - зрелище на пару мгновений даже отвлекает от боли. У существа напряженные, четко очерченные мышцы и вздувшиеся на руках вены, бледная шея и ключицы, странно резко выделяющиеся на перепачканном кровью теле. Возбуждение накатывает снова, на этот раз еще сильнее, потому что мышцы наконец поддаются, оставляя только приглушенную боль от трения, к которой добавляется яркое, болезненное удовольствие, когда головка чужого члена цепляет простату.  
\- О, черт…  
Алекс стонет в голос и сам подается навстречу, подмахивая движениям чужих бедер, выгибаясь в пояснице и чувствуя как его член трется о живот пирамидоголового, оставляя на его коже влажно-блестящие следы.  
Толчки становятся сильнее и хаотичнее, и Алекс вцепляется одной рукой в предплечью существа, а другой обхватывает свой член, поддрачивая, пытаясь попасть в ритм этих сумасшедших, быстрых движений. На секунду ему кажется, что существо замирает, оценивает происходящее, словно в недоумении, но Алекс сжимается вокруг его члена, и движения возобновляются.   
Он кончает первым, выгибаясь и кусая губы, сжимаясь еще сильнее, и тянет край пирамиды на себя, чуть сдвигая ее, едва не забывая, что там под ней цепи, и прижимается губами в бьющейся на шее вене.  
И тут же оказывается прижат к столу, а существо наваливается на него сверху, еще сильнее, выбивая из легких воздух, и Алекс чувствует, как внутри него становится влажно, а по бедрам начинает течь, когда чужой член выскальзывает из него. Мышцы болезненно пульсируют, и Алекс выдыхает, чувствуя смесь эмоций от недоумения до удовлетворения, и ловит монстра за запястье, когда тот собирается отойти.  
\- Подожди. Это было, ну, классно.  
Звучит по-идиотски, учитывая, кому и в какой ситуации он это говорит, но почему-то ему кажется, что вот такого этому существу еще никогда не говорили. Судя по странному приглушенному звуку, он прав.  
\- Не дергайся сейчас, ладно?  
Алекс все-таки тянет край пирамиды, нашаривая в своей сумке скальпель, и осторожно разжимает звенья цепей, вытягивая их из кожи. Пальцы сразу же заливает кровью, но ее куда меньше, чем могло бы быть, дерни он пирамиду сильнее. Металл с глухим стуком падает на пол, и Алекс впервые может разглядеть это существо. Или человека?  
У того темные глаза, бледная кожа и очень странное выражение лица.  
\- Ты говорить можешь? Ну, в смысле, ты меня понимаешь?  
Существо смотрит на него очень долго, так долго, что Алекс уже хочет повторить свой вопрос, но реальность снова начинает растворяться, рассыпаясь пеплом, и Алекс слышит хрипловатое “Да”, прежде, чем комнату окутывает туман.  
***  
Все тело болит, и Алекс садится на столе, оглядываясь вокруг - раньше ему было как-то не до того, а сейчас можно и оценить обстановку. Судя по всему он в комнате отеля - немного заброшенной и разрушенной, но жить можно. Ну или хотя бы привести себя в порядок. Обрывки джинсов валяются рядом, перепачканные кровью и черт знает чем еще, и Алекс не может сдержать смех. Отлично, с голой жопой в логове монстров! Ничего нового, если вспомнить Марракеш. Там, конечно, не безголовые мутанты были, а террористы, но тоже приятного мало.   
Он встает, чувствуя как по ногам течет вязкая сперма вперемешку с кровью, и морщится - ощущения не из приятных, и стоять-то больно, не говоря о том, чтобы идти. Но выбора особо нет - учитывая, что даже в этой реальности город небезопасен. Интересно, а можно каким-то образом найти этого пирамидоголового в туманном мире? А то за эти их короткие встречи даже информацию узнать не получается. И вообще, пока он тут развлекается, там где-то совсем один бродит ребенок. Алекс чувствует вспышку вины и замирает напротив зеркала, разглядывая свое отражение.  
\- Лицо уж больно довольное, попроще сделай.  
У его отражения и правда слишком довольное лицо, а еще перебинтованное плечо - кровь уже пропитала повязку, синяки и ссадины по всему телу, потеки спермы на животе и напрягшиеся от холода соски. Если сейчас на него нападет монстр, можно будет со смеху умереть.   
В ванной комнате оказывается вполне себе рабочий душ, и Алекс довольно расправляет плечи, шипя сквозь зубы, когда вода попадает в рану - и не только в нее - между ягодиц тоже болит как будто наждачкой проехались.   
Алекс опять фыркает. Вода очень быстро превращается из едва теплой в ледяную, и он спешит вернуться в комнату - не расставаясь все это время со скальпелем. Интересно, здесь есть хоть какое-то подобие одежды? Ладно, в этом чертовом городе можно не стесняться монстров, но а если - когда - он найдет ребенка? И когда выберется отсюда в нормальный мир?  
Сзади раздается скрежещащий звук и Алекс разворачивается так резко, что реальность разворачивается вместе с ним, вызывая очередной приступ головокружения. Похоже, он поторопился считать себя пришедшим в норму. Например стекающая по руке кровь явно намекает, что рану стоит перевязать.  
Он обводит комнату взглядом и, когда звук повторяется, делает несколько шагов к постели. О. Однако. Звук раздается из старого, покрытого пылью радиоприемника.   
\- ….пропал… больница… очень опасен…  
Обрывки слов перемещаются с жутким скрежетом и попытки что-то разобрать не увенчиваются успехом, что только еще больше раздражает.  
\- Надеюсь, это они не про меня.  
Он и сам не понимает, почему эта мысль приходит первой - да, он сбежал с больницы, но с чего бы об этом стали объявлять по радио, и к тому же называть его опасным? Что за черт? Он приглушает звук на приемнике и убирает его в сумку - пригодится, мало ли что еще можно будет услышать. Может получится как-то подать сигнал, что вообще-то он здесь и продолжает поиски?  
\- А что это у нас тут?  
В шкафу оказывается одежда - выглядит, конечно, как из фильма про шестидесятые, но это куда лучше, чем расхаживать по Сайлент Хиллу с членом наперевес. Алекс натягивает штаны и рубашку, предварительно обработав рану и перемотав плечо каким-то шарфом, а потом все-таки закидывает в себя пару таблеток обезболивающего и смотрит на себя в зеркало.   
\- Страшно аж жуть.  
Он качает головой и выскальзывает из номера, прихватив сумку и скальпель - эх, сейчас бы пистолет или хотя бы тесак, как у этого пирамидоголового. У него хоть имя есть, интересно? И вообще, какого черта произошло? Ладно, предположительно он притащил Алекса в номер, подлатал и… решил трахнуть? Не то, чтобы Алекс был против, но хотелось бы понять логику этого существа. Алекс обнаруживает, что снова глупо ухмыляется, вспоминая недавние события, и трясет головой - задница все еще болит, между прочим.  
***  
На этот раз он успевает обойти целых пять зданий, прежде чем слышит сирены.   
\- Ну наконец-то!  
Кто бы сказал ему, что он будет радоваться превращению реальности в ад. Он видит пирамидоголового сразу же, едва последние частички старой реальности сползают, обнажая гнилые доски, склизкие стены и кровавые разводы на земле. Тот стоит, не двигаясь, снова с пирамидой на голове, и Алекс подходит к нему, быстрым шагом пересекая улицу.  
\- Неужели придется повторять процедуру? Черт, дурацкая реальность.  
И замолкает, потому что существо снимает металлическую конструкцию самостоятельно, немного нерешительно, словно не привыкло к этому движению. В местах, где цепи были пропущены сквозь кожу сейчас красные, еще не до конца зарубцевавшиеся следы, и Алекс разглядывает их, размышляя, чувствует ли это существо боль.  
\- Ты все еще здесь.  
У существа оказывается низкий и приятный голос, хрипловатый, словно оно не привыкло говорить, и Алекс несколько секунд просто смотрит на него, пытаясь понять собственные эмоции. Серьезно, он испытывает симпатию и что-то странное к существу из кошмаров?  
\- Ну а куда мне деваться? Мне нужно найти мальчика. У вас тут ребенок потерялся.  
Пирамидоголовый смотрит на него со странным выражением, отдаленно напоминающим удивление и медленно качает головой.  
\- Здесь давно не было детей.  
Алекс замирает, поймав взгляд темных, почти лишенных радужки, глаз. Во всей этой ситуации что-то абсолютно, чудовищно неправильно. Давно не было детей? Тогда почему их отправили сюда на поиски? И почему только их? И по радио… Ох ты ж мать твою.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Монстр смотрит на него так, что Алекс закатывает глаза. Ну да, глупый вопрос. Можно было не переспрашивать.   
Выражение лица пирамидоголового меняется в долю секунды, и сильная хватка сжимается на локте Алекса, едва не вздергивая его в воздух.  
\- Надо идти.  
Алекс не спрашивает, что случилось и куда идти, послушно следуя за существом, пытаясь запомнить дорогу, но очень скоро бросает это занятие - это сложнее, чем ориентироваться в джунглях. Здесь пирамидоголовый идет по какому-то своему,одному ему понятному маршруту, петляя между зданиями и внутри зданий, пока они наконец не оказываются в какой-то комнате без окон под землей.   
\- Там что-то происходит, да? Наверху?  
Здесь не слышно никаких звуков, но лицо пирамидоголового выражает настороженность. А уж если такое существо чего-то опасается… Ну или не опасается, но явно не горит желанием находится на поверхности.  
\- Тебе там сейчас небезопасно.  
Алекс распахивает глаза, давясь воздухом. Так это он из-за него? В смысле, решил спасти его от чего-то?  
\- А тебе?  
Существо пожимает плечами, опираясь на нож и разглядывая Алекса.  
\- В этом городе нет существ, которые бы не дрожали при моем приближении. Мне безопасно везде.   
Алекс не может сдержать улыбку - этот монстр чем-то напоминает его самого. Ну, отдаленно. Он тоже привык считать, что враги впадают в ужас при виде него.   
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Он все-таки спрашивает после непродолжительного молчания. В конце концов, нужно же как-то его называть, а то “пирамидоголовый” и “страшный монстр” - это все хорошо, но больше похоже на клички порно-актеров.  
Существо смотрит на него удивленно и хмурится, словно пытаясь вспомнить. Алекс касается его руки, привлекая внимание и качает головой.  
\- Если не помнишь, ничего страшного.   
Монстр бросает взгляд на свою пирамиду, словно припоминания что-то, и все-таки произносит.  
\- Меня называли Красной пирамидой.  
Алекс чуть улыбается, кивая - уже неплохо для начала. Длинновато для имени, но…  
\- Значит, я буду называть тебя Рэд. Окей?  
Пирамидоголовый - Рэд - кивает, словно ему совершенно все равно, и Алекс кивает в ответ, протягивая ему ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Алекс. Приятно познакомиться.  
Ситуация кажется ему настолько безумной, что даже естественной. Наверное, это та грань, после которой безумие становится нормой. Он знакомится с существом из кошмаров в какой-то адской реальности, пока в его собственной его хотят убить. Отличная история получается.  
У Рэда теплая шероховатая ладонь, и Алекс сжимает пальцы, чувствуя вспышку возбуждения. Серьезно? Он выдыхает, сжимая ладонь чуть сильнее и ловит взгляд Рэда - потемневший и тяжелый.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Рэд резко тянет его на себя, так, что у Алекса снова перед глазами вспыхивают круги, и через мгновение он оказывается прижат спиной к стене - совсем как в их первую встречу. Вот только сейчас у него уже стоит от предвкушения.  
\- Ты уже сам начинаешь понимать.  
Честно говоря сейчас Алекс не понимает совершенно ничего, кроме того, что все его тело сводит от желания дотронуться, снова почувствовать его в себе, на себе, и это совершенно сбивает с толку. Нет, он, конечно, далеко не асексуал, но такое сильное желание для него впервые. К тому же, не то чтобы их первый раз ему сильно понравился. Рэд скользит ладонями по его телу, цепляет соски, накрывает пах, сжимая член, и Алекс стонет, толкаясь бедрами, вздрагивая всем телом, когда Рэд резко разворачивает его лицом к стене, заставляя выгнуться и отставить задницу. Внутри все сжимается - отчасти от предвкушения, а отчасти…  
\- Эй, погоди, я потом ходить не смогу.  
Ему чертовски сильно хочется повторения, но голос разума сообщает, что после второго такого раза он не сможет нормально функционировать - в лучшем случае.А в худшем… видел он пару раз, какие кровотечения бывают после такого грубого секса. Правда его слова, похоже, не имеют никакого влияния на Рэда, потому что тот развязывает пояс своего фартука, и одним движением спускает штаны Алекса до его колен.  
\- Рэд! Эй, я вообще-то с тобой разговариваю.  
Рэд трется головкой члена о его вход, и Алекс закусывает губу - у него так стоит, что это почти больно, и он теряется в ощущениях, едва собирая в кулак остатки силы воли. Так, стоп. Он делает резкий рывок вниз, сползая по стене и разворачиваясь, и едва не утыкается губами в головку чужого члена.  
Пальцы Рэда вцепляются в его волосы и тянут наверх, и Алекс не дает себе времени на раздумья, приоткрывая губы и обхватывая ими его член. Он уже очень давно никому не отсасывал, к тому же, у Рэда совсем не маленький, но это лучше, чем то, что могло бы сейчас произойти. Ну, то есть в каком-то смысле не лучше, но…  
Рэд стонет, удивленно и хрипло, и разжимает хватку на его волосах, позволяя ему какое-то время двигаться самому - Алекс впускает его глубоко, пытаясь расслабить горло, и жмурится, обводя языком набухшую солоноватую головку. Это оказывается куда приятнее и увлекательнее, чем он ожидал, и он сам стонет, плотнее сжимая губы и обхыватывая член Рэда у основания, поглаживая его мошонку. Рэд хрипло выдыхает, а потом кладет ладонь на затылок Алекса, не давая ему отстраниться, выбирая свой ритм движений, и трахает его рот, быстрыми, резкими толчками бедер. Алекс давится слюной, чувствуя, как она течет по его подбородку, капая на пол, но не сопротивляется - он еще в первый раз понял, что это бессмысленно, к тому же, ему не то, чтобы неприятно. Рэд кончает в его рот, вталкиваясь так глубоко, что Алекс все-таки закашливается, и пытается отдышаться, когда чужой член выскальзывает из его рта, оставляя у уголка рта струйку спермы. Алекс даже не хочет представлять, как он сейчас выглядит - с красными припухшими губами, перепачками слюной и спермой, с влажными глазами и стоящим членом. Зрелище то еще наверное.   
Рэд вздергивает его на ноги и несколько секунд смотрит, словно изучая или дожидаясь какой-то реакции, а потом обхватывает его член ладонью и дрочит - быстро, резко, ритмично, так что Алексу хватает всего пары минут, чтобы кончить на его пальцы.  
Рэд отпускает его, словно потеряв интерес, и Алекс ловит его за руку.  
\- У тебя проблемы с насилием, да?  
Пирамидоголовый делает шаг назад, поднимая с пола фартук - да, похоже Алекс не ошибся - это действительно сшитые лоскуты кожи. И судя по всему не животных.  
\- Тебе нужно уходить отсюда. Здесь нет ребенка, которого ты ищешь. Для живых здесь ничего нет.  
Алекс кивает, натягивая штаны и неловко пытаясь вытереть лицо рукавом рубашки. Это он уже понял.   
\- Я знаю. Меня отправили сюда специально. Не хочешь помочь выяснить, кто и зачем?  
Рэд смотрит на него странно, словно Алекс сказал какую-то чушь, а потом качает головой.  
\- Я не могу уйти отсюда. Я не существую вне этого места.  
Реальность снова начинает распадаться, и Алекс ловит Рэда за руку, чувствуя как плоть тлеет под его пальцами. Это несправедливо - то, что у них толком нет времени на то, чтобы поговорить, что эта чертова реальность так быстро сменяется одна на другую.  
\- Но если бы ты мог, ты бы помог мне?   
Рэд медлит, а потом медленно кивает, прежде чем исчезнуть окончательно, и Алекс снова сползает на пол, запуская пальцы в свои волосы - совсем как Рэд несколько минут назад.   
\- Твою же мать! Вот и какого…  
Он выдает долгую тираду ругательств, прежде чем подняться на ноги и решительно выйти из комнаты. Этого нельзя так просто оставлять. Те, кто отправили его - и его отряд - в этот город, очевидно знали, что отсюда не возвращаются. Значит, им было нужно, чтобы они все втроем остались здесь, причем как хорошо все обставлено - ребенок, спасательная операция, взрыв. Не придерешься. Уроды.   
Алекс уже собирается прикрыть за собой дверь, когда замечает большой металлический предмет, лежащий в углу.  
\- Да ладно?!  
Он поднимает с пола темно-красную пирамиду, пробегая пальцами по прохладной металлической поверхности и не может сдержать улыбку. Не существует вне того мира, значит?   
***  
Алекс выходит из Сайлент Хилла, решая идти через лес до ближайшей станции, а там поймать попутку до аэропорта - и в Вегас. В этом городе-казино посреди пустыни у него есть квартира, о которой не знает никто, даже его сослуживцы, и это отличное место, чтобы все обдумать и разработать план. Вряд ли его будут искать так далеко за пределами Мэна. Те, кто решил его убрать будут либо рыскать вокруг больницы, либо на подходах к Сайлент Хиллу - внутрь они вряд ли сунутся. Да и леса здесь достаточно непроходимые для тех, кто не умеет в них ориентироваться.  
У него в сумке едва слышно потрескивает радио, передавая сигналы из каких-то других реальностей, а в руке - пирамида, которая так и не поместилась в сумку, как он ни пытался ее туда запихать. Алекс даже не пытается представлять то, как он будет объяснять ее наличие сотрудникам аэропорта.  
Алексу очень хочется в душ, а еще - отомстить тем, кто отправил его в этот город. Отомстить и может, самую малость, поблагодарить их. Наверное, быстрая смерть - тоже в своем роде благодарность.   
\- Не существует он. Ну-ну, это мы еще посмотрим.  
Алекс снова пробегает пальцами по холодному металлу и улыбается. Почему-то ему кажется, что пирамидоголовый будет не против помочь ему расправиться с несколькими людьми. Да и забрать свою...эхм пирамиду ему наверняка захочется.


End file.
